Possession
by Has No Name
Summary: It all started when Ashitaba Iku didn't show up to a hangout with his friends during the weekend. He claims nothing happened, but everyone believes otherwise. How are you supposed to help a friend who doesn't want your help; especially when he claims that he has to help the disease demon that is slowly killing him?


Ashitaba Iku was a little cold today. He wished he wore a jacket, but the weather man explained it would be sunny. He lied. It was cloudy on the verge of raining. He crossed his arms and shivered. He usually would stay home, but he was invited by Fuji to some sort of outing. This wasn't his forte, but he was glad he had something to do. He had very little friends and he cherished them. He shivered again. He wouldn't be the only one, Kaburagi, Hanamaki, Motoyoshi, and Mimasaka were coming. Ashitaba didn't know if anyone else was. Fuji had many friends. He was glad that he had friends now. In the past he had trouble talking, but he was growing out of it. It was good have people. "Why is it so cold?" he sighed. He heard the sound of shuffling feet across pavement. He turned his head to see no one. It was a little creepy.

"Who is there?" He asked meekly. Only the sound of shoes scraping against the cold ground resounded. He looked around to see he was only by himself. His heart picked up speed. There had been no cars driving by, only making feel more scared. He began to walk faster. Maybe he was only hearing things. He didn't want to take any chances.

"Everything is fine…" he told himself. He was fine, but his heart betrayed his words. He wanted to run. Something was off around here. He felt an ere feeling. The static of the nearby power lines buzzed as he walked. Why did he decide to walk this direction anyways? It was weird that he was walking through the old industry district, near the old concrete factory. The place was being torn down and being replaced by a shopping mall. It was a bit strange to see an old factory in a residential area. Maybe that was why it was being torn down. Amidst his thoughts he walked into something.

"S-sorry!" Ashitaba automatically said. He looked up to see a shady figure. A large black trench coat covering every inch of the stranger. It freaked Ashitaba a lot, but it would be rude to judge by appearances. 'The collar even covers the persons head!' It looked a little ridiculous. "E-excuse m-me…"Ashitaba mumbled. It was incredibly creepy. He walked by the person who just watched him. He shivered. The he came to a realization.

There wasn't anyone around a minute ago.

"S-stop it! Nothing is going on." he reassured himself. He had a knack for scaring himself with over thinking things. His breaths were a tad bit uneven from his racing heart. He walked even faster. Ashitaba only faced forward not daring to look back. He was scaring himself and blocked the person from his thoughts. He heard his cell phone buzz and he reached into his pocket and flipped open the phone. It was Fuji. Ashitaba blinked; glad he had something to keep his mind on and read the message.

'_When are you going to be here?'_

Ashitaba began to press buttons. Sending his response. He was about twenty minutes away from the shopping district, but at the pace he was walking it would only be ten minutes. He thought of what they would do today. Maybe just browse around the mall and talk. Mimasaka would most likely try to fight Fuji. He smiled thinking of how ridiculous everyone could be. He received another text. Opening up his phone he quickly read.

'_Can you be here soon Mimasaka is getting my nerves, he-'_

"Ah!" Iku jumped feeling hot breathes on his neck He dropped his phone and it landed on the ground with a few clatters. He turned to see no one was directly behind him. The man that he ran into was walking the same direction as him. His heart raced in his chest and he quickly placed his hand above his heart.

Wasn't he walking the other way?

He picked up his phone and shivered again. He picked up his previous pace and gave a nervous glance over his shoulder. "I-It's f-fine." He couldn't text because he was too nervous. Ashitaba had heard stories of people in situations like this. They always ended up kidnapped or dead. Dread swelled in Ashitaba. He picked up his pace even more, but the man did as well. Iku hands began to twitch, he placed his phone in his jean pocket. _"This is not happening. This is not happening. This is not happening."_ Iku chanted in his head. The man was even closer. His heart raced at a high speed. His mind was going blank.

Ashitaba decided to run to the shopping district.

Bad idea.

The person sprinted at him at a high speed. Ashitaba who started at a slow run was now sprinting. His mind raced. _"God! This is happening!"_ He saw he wasn't fast enough for the person was closer. He looked to the fence of the old concrete factory; He ran at the fence and climbed up the chain links. He tried to avoid the barbed wire at the top but his scraped his thighs and one of his ankles. He winced as he fell from the top of the fence. Iku landed on his back. He lay there for a second. He saw the man was still coming after him and he got up despite his injuries. He wobbled a bit but ran anyways. His body hurt.

"Why does this have to happen to me!" Ashitaba yelled as he ran inside the factory. All the walls were concrete making it darker. He saw it was a large room. The first thing he observed was it was dark. Second he found out it was a bad idea to run into an abandoned factory. He was just cornering himself, but it was too late now. His eyes adjusted to the dark area and quickly found stairs and ran up them. He slipped once falling and hitting his jaw. He winced. Getting up and climbing the stairs he mad it to the top. He only found himself to be in another room. He searched to find a door. Finding one he jogged over and tried the handle to find it was locked. He ran to the window, and saw the fence he climbed over had a gaping hole. It was torn open. His panic rose. Iku looked around the darkness and saw another door on the far side of the room.

"Please work!" he ran over and pleaded the door. It opened and revealed a small closet. It looked as if it could only fit about three people. He heard the tapping of feet from the stairwell. Ashitaba quickly shut himself in the room and saw it had a lock. He thanked the heavens and pressed the lock. He heard foot steps grow closer. Ashitaba back up against the wall. Arms spread across the wall, to stable himself. His leg was burning from his injury. The person tried the handle. Then it was quiet. Iku could hear his own breathing. For a few moments he though maybe the person had left.

Sadly he was mistaken.

He heard something slamming against the door. The door budged a small amount. Ashitaba felt tears coming from the corners of his eyes. Dents grew on the door as the person pounded into the door. Ashitaba's back hit the wall of the office, and he slid to the ground. He began to tremble. _"There's no way…"_ his eyes grew wide as he saw red eyes peer through the door. Iku froze, as his tears slid down his face. His mind turned blank as he underwent shock. With one final blow to the door, it burst open, and the second year of high school student covered his face. A small amount of dust kicked up into the air. He blinked a few times to see the person loom over him. _"…this could be happening…"_ Ashitaba was too scared to breathe, as the figure had a large array of sharp teeth.

"…_To me…"_

XXXX

Chitose Mitogawa was a very respectful person, but when it came her vice principal she lost patience. He had, multiple times, tried to tell her that Itsuhito Hades was not the right choice for the new school nurse. She sighed reading one of the many reports he filed to her.

'_Today Itsuhito had stalked one of the students. While I was watching him-'_

She threw the report into the garbage can. He said Hades was stalking, what was Tokofushi doing? Stalking Itsuhito. A little hypocritical if you asked her. She would be very concerned if it was anyone but Hades. Itsuhito was a good man, and he wouldn't hurt anyone. Despite all the rumors, Hades was very kind, respectful, and caring. While he needed to work on how he socialized and communicated with people, he saved many of the students. It was good for him to be at the school.

"It is hard to imagine that he barely could talk to anyone without scaring them a month ago. Now he has friends." She smirked, "I told him this would good for him." Mitogawa had tried everything to convince him to take the job. Hades wasn't as hard to convince as others, but he was afraid.

Afraid he wouldn't gain any friends, or he would be ignored. His appearance was rather unsettling, but you had to see past it. Chitose was very happy when several students branched past the rumors. Iku Ashitaba, Rokusuke Fuji, Rentaro Mimasaka, Maya Kaburagi, Koyomi Motoyoshi, Miku Hanamaki, Mitsuhiro Yasuda, and several others were considered friends of Hades.

Especially Ashitaba, Hades cared for the boy very much, for an odd reason. Ashitaba was compassionate and thought things through before acting; though his confidence wavered time to time. The principal took out her phone and turned it on. Chitose found it strange the boy had never been possessed by any disease demons. His actions and way he spoke made him look like an easy victim.

"Speak of the devil." She looked at her missed calls. Chitose had exchanged phone numbers with the kids since they got caught up in all Itsuhito's messes. It was rare that any of them ever called or texted, since it was an emergency number. Flipping open her phone she found she also had a voice mail from the boy. Pressing a few keys she called her voice mail box and entered a code and listened to the droned voice asking if she wanted to listen to her one voice message. She rolled her eyes and pressed the first number to listen to the message.

It was quiet, and all she heard was breathing. _'Ah pocket dialed'_ she grabbed a cup of tea that she poured earlier and was about to delete the message but noticed something. _'Why is his breathing so short?'_ the woman thought. She heard what might have been a sob. Then a loud bang. She twitched on the loud noise. She heard him moving, but then the banging got louder. Soon his breath stopped, and a loud crash sounded. She dropped her tea, the porcelain shattered upon hitting the floor. She used both her hands to try to hear what was happening.

"_P-pleas-se…d-don't…"_

That was definitely Ashitaba. She listened intently when the area grew silent. A loud inhuman shriek sounded and then the beep telling her the message ended. Chitose was frozen in her chair. What she heard after Iku was entirely inhuman. Whatever happened it was not good. Her instincts told her that byoma were involved.

She dialed another students number. If she remembered correctly, Ashitaba was going to go out with some friends. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"_Hello? Why are you calling Mitogawa-sensei?"_ the familiar sound of Fuji's voice answered. From around him, Chitose heard some of the students arguing.

"Fuji-san, have you seen Ashitaba recently?" Chitose asked. There was silence on the end of the line.

"_No…he never showed up to our hangout…"_ Fuji responded, but then quickly asked, _"Is there something wrong?"_

"Rokusuke-san I want you have everyone to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. It is a matter of great importance." She told him.

"_Ok."_ Fuji said a little hesitantly. Mitogawa hung up her cell phone and sighed. Why did everything bad happen to those students. They seemed to get into more trouble than anyone else. She wouldn't explain to situation to Iku's friends yet, she didn't want to send them into panic.

"Damn." She swore. A rare thing for her to do. "How am I supposed to explain this to Hades…" almost if the gods wanted him to find out Hades was already in the doorway.

"Explain what exactly, Mitogawa-sensei?" Chitose saw her pupil standing in the doorway. She closed her eyes with a sigh. She knew he wouldn't take this very well. Hades cared about his students she saw that first hand after the fortune teller and his daughter kidnapped Ashitaba, Fuji, Rentaro, Motoyoshi, and Kaburagi. It made Hades so angry to see that the man beat up Iku. To Itsuhito, his students were his family, school was his life. Chitose knew she would have to be delicate about this situation.

"A rather…unexpected event." Hades walked in the room with a serious look.

XXXX

Fuji was unnerved by the sudden call. Mitogawa sounded a bit nervous. He kept thinking of what it could possibly be. It had to do with Ashitaba, but what could she be so nervous about? "Rokusuke!" Fuji looked up at Mimasaka who was rather annoyed he was ignored. "You could at least pay attention when I'm talking!"

"What was the phone call about?" Maya asked curious, "You look a little distressed…"

"Mitogawa-sensei called me."

"Mitogawa-sensei? The principal?" Mimasaka's eyebrows knitted.

"Yes the principal baka." Fuji retorted. Mimasaka growled a little, "She wanted to know where Iku was. I told I didn't know."

"He said he would come with us at school yesterday." Motoyoshi stated, "From what I understood, he wanted to come."

"Why the hell would he just drop us?" Yasuda crossed his arms.

"W-wel-l…w-what i-if s-somet-thing h-happened?" Hanamaki suggested for a answer, "M-mab-by h-he got s-sick…" she folded her hands together, and blushed when everyone looked at her.

"I texted him." Fuji lifted his hand, "He would have responded."

"He's not one to ignore people." Motoyoshi explained.

"Well we should go check on him!" Mimasaka smiled, "Go bother him for ignoring us!"

"I think it would be fun." Maya smiled as well.

"Whatever. I guess it wouldn't hurt." Fuji tried to calm himself. He could tell Maya seemed a little suspicious as well. "Does anyone know where Ashitaba lives?"

"I do." Motoyoshi smiled, "Since we used to walk home together so often." He explained. They remembered those days. It was a very interesting time to say at least. They started to walk the direction of the Ashitaba's home. They chatted a bit, before they came by the old concrete factory. There was a gaping hole in the chain link fence.

"Man, who did that?" Yasuda asked. Fuji remembered that Chitose told him to watch out for anything suspicious. He walked over the fence and inspected the fence. The tear through the metal was uneven. Maya walked through the fence. "Who ever did this must have been hella strong!"

"It's looks as if someone tore through the metal…in a hurry." Motoyoshi said examining the chain links. "Who ever did this must have been rather tall…" he looked closely seeing the tears of the metal. It was strained and uneven. Definitely not cut open.

"I want to go check things out." Maya walked further into the old factory site. Mimasaka was second to follow Motoyoshi then walked after. Then Fuji quickly walked after them with no hesitation. Hopefully they wouldn't find anything that would kill. Curiosity killed the cat, as they say.

"I-I'll w-wait h-here…" Hanamaki shouted. Yasuda decided to stay with the shy girl just in case. Maya lead the group to the first building they came by. The entrance doors were open. They stood there for a few moments, wondering if they should go in or not. The doors loomed as if they were going to randomly close.

"I think it's strange that the door would be open." Maya said peering into the darkness of the building. Fuji made the first move by entering inside the building. He grabbed his cell phone and used it as a flashlight. He wandered around the building, the others not far behind. They looked around the lower half to find nothing unusual. Dust, concrete, and gray walls. It reminded him of a prison. Fuji didn't like the feeling. They decided to go up stairs. They heard their steps echo up the three stairwells. Standing on the next floor they looked around. A small amount of light came through the windows making a tiny bit of the room visible. Maya saw the door on the left of the room. She walked over and tried to turn the handle. "It's locked." She stated and moved away from it.

"Hey isn't that a doorway?" Mimasaka pointed to the darker section of the room. Fuji walked cautiously to the doorway. It was so dark, it appeared to be the gate to hell. Using his phone he looked at the hinges finding the door was not there. They were torn from the doorway. He peered further into the room. His eyes widened, the door was on the floor.

"Who did this?" Rokusuke mumbled to himself. Seeing the rather large dents in the door, he traced his hands on it. Everyone seemed to saunter over seeing how Rokusuke was so interested in something. Maya gazed in awe. Mimasaka observed the door, and Motoyoshi examined the heavily damaged door from a distance. It was ere to see someone wanting to break into a closet, unless they wanted something from it.

"It appears as if some one wanted to break in, but I do not understand why someone would wish to break in…there's nothing here…" Koyomi placed a hand on his chin thoughtfully. Fuji peered even further into the room and his eyes widened. Maya saw his figure go rigid, and snapped her face to the direction of the light.

"I-Is t-that…blood?" Maya breathed. Everyone went white. Where they not supposed to be here? Had they witnessed the evidence of a murder? Surely, there was a small splatter of blood on the floor near the wall. It was terrifying. They noticed more blood splatters, smaller but still frightening to see.

"M-mab-by w-we should j-just leave…" Mimasaka suggested.

"Y-yeah." Fuji gulped. He wanted to leave but he couldn't help but feel curious. Suddenly Maya screamed.

There was a hand on her shoulder.

XXXX

**Got this idea months ago. I live near a concrete factory, scary place….**

**I decided to post this mainly because I love this manga and there isn't a lot of fanfiction of it.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**

**-HAS NO NAME-**


End file.
